mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Fox
/ / |next = / / / |hide = Hiding Holes |prey = All animals below it except |predators = All above except |passive = |equivalent = / / |title = Fox |special = Pull from hole |realeased = Oct 4 |tier = 6 }} UPGRADED to FOX! , You can kick players out of hiding holes! (Press W when in one)! + Hide in red berry bushes! The Fox is the sixth animal in Mope.io, and the land equivalent of the Jellyfish and Arctic Fox. Technical The fox: * Upgrades from the Deer or Squid or Reindeer at 1K XP. * Has a max XP capacity of 4.2K, at which point it will turn into a Zebra, Turtle, Donkey, or Muskox. * Is the first animal that can hide behind Berry Bushes. * Can eat Rabbits, Pigs, Deer, berries, Moles Mushrooms, Plankton, Blackberries, Seaweed, Starfish, and Red Mushrooms. * Can be eaten by the Zebra to Dragon and their equivalents. * Has the ability to pull animals from holes. Appearance The fox is colored bright orange with a black nose and brighter orange ears. One might mistake it for a Lion at first glance, but Lions are still considerably larger. In the Golden Age update, the fox gets a reskin. Basically, the fox has a more bushy tail and a head separated from the body. The color is a bit darker orange as well. There are tuffs of fur tat stick out and it has a more robust head. Strategy The Fox's best ability is hiding in berry bushes. Use this ability to your advantage. You can hide and camp in a berry bush to wait for your prey, or you can simply chase after prey; since they cannot pass through berry bushes, you should have an easy time catching them. If they go into a hole you can use your ability to kick out your prey and then continue chasing them. If you are being chased by a predator, hide in the nearest hole. If the predator goes in, use your ability and run. You can also troll; go into a cave, wait for animals to come in, then bite their tail. You can also go to a river to eat red mushrooms and Starfish. Gallery Screenshot_77.png|The fox. Fox2.png|Fox with "no animal images" option on. Fox.png|Fox. A Fox and a Deer.png|A Fox with a Deer. Tiny Fox.png|A tiny Fox! Three Small Foxes.png|A Team of 3 Foxes. Christmas Fargxgang.png|Winter Skins for Fox. foxes!.jpg|A Thumbnail with Multiple Foxes. Eagle_Fox.png|An image of a fox being dragged by an eagle. Trivia *Fox has existed since the game was first released. *Previously it upgraded to Deer. *Until the October 22nd update, the Fox upgraded from the Pig at 1.4K experience. Until November 11th, it upgraded to the Deer at the same number. *Originally, it was the only animal that upgraded from something else and upgraded to something else, upgrading from the Mouse and to the Lion. * Technically, it was moved twice around the upgrade chain, as it was the second animal but was then moved to fourth, then to fifth. **From Mouse To Lion. **From Pig To Lion. **From Pig To Deer. **From Pig To Mole. **From Mole To Deer. **From Deer to zebra. **It is one of the 4 orange animals, being Octopus, Shrimp, and the Tiger. **It has a white counterpart similar to the Rabbit, and they share the word "Arctic" in both of their names. pl:Lis Category:Animals Category:Early-Game Animals Category:Formatted Category:Land Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Mammal